


Care

by Vuldra



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 15:11:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10766823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vuldra/pseuds/Vuldra
Summary: Akira returns to the city to watch Ryuji's track meet. He also wants to try something new.





	Care

**Author's Note:**

> So I just finished the game recently and this plot was driving me crazy. I knew that it was going to be a one shot just from the idea. I love these two together! Do enjoy!

 

Akira looked at the time on his phone seeing that it was almost time for the track meet. He had promised Ryuji that he’ll watch him run today even if Ryuji doesn’t know it just yet. He looked down beside his feet seeing that Morgana was looking up at him. He put his bag down knowing that Morgana wanted to go back into his bag to save from walking. Morgana popped out of the bag as soon as the bag was over his shoulder.

“I bet everyone’s going to be at the track meet,” Morgana says knowing that it was true.

Akira nodded, “I don’t doubt it.”

“We should get going before it begins. I hope Lady Ann is doing well,” the cat says fondly.

The Trickster began his trek to the destination of the meet. He smiled as he thought about his times with his friends. In his mind, memories of the time before the discontinued Phantom Thieves were playing out in no specific order until it hit the time when he met with Ryuji after everything had ended. Ryuji was being serious for once, but just as kind and carefree as ever. He especially missed him for a while since he had a hidden crush on him. He told him that he wanted to be more than friends which surprised the blonde.

“Thinking about Ryuji again, huh? I don’t understand your taste at all,” Morgana says taking Akira out of his thoughts.

Akira looked slightly over his shoulder, “You don’t have to understand. Ryuji is Ryuji.”

“Isn’t that the truth, he’s still an idiot,” The cat retorts going back into the bag.

As they were halfway to the destination, they heard several people talking about the old gang of misfits that saved the world. It’s still strange to Akira that it had all occurred, but he’s glad it did. He wouldn’t have met his friends or the other people close to him. He ignored the rest of the gossip that he heard knowing that it was about a group that was no longer around in that way anymore. He was close to the track field when he heard a girl speak about Ryuji; it wasn’t surprising since he was one of the star athletes. She was saying that was vulgar, but she wouldn’t mind dating him, and that she was thinking about asking him out.

“She lost to someone already though. That’s you right,” Morgana comments.

Akira smiled a little, “Hell yeah, that’s right.”

They walked in after Morgana hid back in the bag, so he can watch and root for the one they once called Skull. Even if the others weren’t there this time, they would root for him in their place. Even though, it’s highly likely that they would send messages of luck to Ryuji as well. Of course once they were in the stands there they were already seated close to the field. They’ve already started, which they could tell from the way the crowd was cheering. Akira hurried over to his friends who were waiting for the event that Ryuji is in. The others noticed that he had showed up in time, giving him greetings and a seat in-between Ann and Yusuke.

Morgana got out of the bag and sat on Akira’s lap when they took a seat. They spoke to amongst themselves as the track teams were beginning to get ready for the next event. The one that Ryuji was in, Akira saw Ryuji doing his stretching before he began his event. They all were starting to cheer for their friend while Akira silently watched knowing that with all the cheering no one could hear them. He knows that his friends didn’t expect him to show up, but he could tell that they were surprised. He wondered if Ryuji was going to look up to the stands to find them, then he’ll be surprised.

The Sakamoto didn’t look up into the stands, but focused on going to his place on the track. When the event began they all were attentive to the young blonde male. He was really good at running and the gang knew that for certain. After all the times that Ryuji ran in the Metaverse he was getting back into gradually at that point, but now Akira could feel the passion that he has for it even more so since they began talking to one another. They all watched as Ryuji broke into first place and started to move towards the finish, only to win by a head against the runner in second.

Ryuji could hear his friends’ shouts from the stands; he looked up seeing the group with a surprised, but turned into elation for he saw Akira. He went over to get water breaking eye contact with his friends and boyfriend, but before breaking visual contact with them he smiled putting his fist in the air for a second. As they continued watching the meet, they were filling in Akira on what he had missed since their last group chat. They all commented on some things while letting the others watch for the next event.

As the meet ended and the winner was declared, the audience started to head out of the stands. The old team of thieves headed to Leblanc after Ryuji came from the field. They all congratulated the blonde after he shifted his bag on his shoulder when he joined them. Ryuji smiled and Akira felt much lighter after seeing the smile on his face. When they did get to the Leblanc, with Ryuji and Akira walking side by side, they all hung out for a while with Sojiro giving them some coffee and pop. They knew Akira was most likely going to stay the night, so they all could hang out tomorrow.

“I’ll be heading out with them, so you two can be alone,” Morgana says while glancing at both the young males.

Ryuji looked at Morgana, “It’s not like we’ll be doin’ anythin’!”

“Right,” Ann says smiling with her hand on the door.

Futaba snickered, “They’re going to get their relationship some points up.”

“What an exquisite piece this would be if I ever get the chance to witness it,” Yusuke mentions with a small smile.

Haru smiled, “If you ever need a reservation at some point. I will gladly reserve seats at a restaurant for you.”

“We better get going and let the two of them be,” Makoto says with the farewell.

The rest of the team left leaving Ryuji and Akira alone in Leblanc. Sojiro watched as the two went upstairs leaving him to tend his café. He’ll let it slide since Akira came by for the first time in three months. Akira looked at the room surprised that Sojiro has clamored it with miscellaneous things as it was before. Ryuji wanted to say something to the others, but he never got to say a word.

“Why the hell were they doing that,” Ryuji asks a little embarrassed.

Akira looked at Ryuji noticing the embarrassment, “Because it’s true. We are hanging out with each other.”

“That’s true, but they don’t have to point it out,” Ryuji says sitting on the couch relaxing.

Akira looked at Ryuji remembering their times as Phantom Thieves, but also the texts and conversations they held over the past three months. Ryuji has been so much happier since he has been back doing track, even though he’s still rough on his time since the last time he had ran. Akira saw that the blonde wasn’t sure what else to say because of what’s going on between them now. The raven haired young man was looking at Ryuji checking him out knowing that he was also exhausted from his meet.

“What is it, man,” Ryuji asks feeling a little concerned.

Akira looked into Ryuji’s eyes, “I’m just relieved to see you.”

“Same…” Ryuji mentions with a slight blush.

Akira smiled going onto one of his knees with Ryuji watching in curiosity. He moved Ryuji’s pant leg further up surprising the other and doing the same to the pant leg. This made Ryuji be taken aback.

“What the hell are ya doin’,” Ryuji questions unsure of what’s going on.

Akira looked up knowing that what he had done surprised the other, “It’s something I wanted to do for a while.”

“An’ what’s that,” Ryuji wonders as his mind was going elsewhere.

Akira smirked, “You’ll see.”

After he responds, Ryuji has no words to retort leaving him silent, but curious. Akira began to move his hands around Ryuji’s calf feeling the muscles that had been built up through track. He glanced up at Ryuji who was about to flinch away until he began massaging the sore muscles. Applying pressure where it would be needed on the muscles. When Ryuji starts to relax, Akira began thoroughly massaging his calf.

“Why this,” Ryuji says unable to understand.

Akira continues to massage, “Ever since I found out about what Kamoshida had done to you, I’ve wanted to.”

“Shit, you don’t have to. I was fine then and I’m fine now,” the blonde comments looking down at Akira.

Akira didn’t stop his hands, “I know, but I still want to. I’ll do it even if you don’t want me to. Besides it’s not like you’re not enjoying it.”

“Damn, that’s true,” Ryuji admits with a smile.

Akira moved his hands to Ryuji’s other leg, “I learned this from Takemi. I knew that you would enjoy this.”

“Hell yeah! I never get to get a massage… To be honest I never thought that we’d end up like this,” Ryuji says shyly.

The Kurusu started massaging the calf in his sight, “You did say ‘yes’.”

“Yeah, I know. I’m just ya know surprised. Like before I was completely unsure about this, but now I’m kind of happy.”

“Kind of?”

“Okay, really stoked that this happened since I started having a crush on you by the time everything was over, but I wouldn’t have minded staying friends.”

“Do you like me now then?”

“I’ve always liked you just not in the same way as you did until much later. Now I can definitely say I’ve made the right choice in dating you.”

“Good, cause I would’ve had trouble replacing you.”

“Are you sayin’ I’m replaceable?!”

“No, you’re irreplaceable.”

As Ryuji was about to respond to those choice of words, his lips got captured by the Kurusu. It was such a surprise since they were sharing their first kiss that Ryuji didn’t know how to react. The kiss was quick enough to where he didn’t have to react, even though his body was about to after figuring out what occurred. Akira smirked letting his hands continue their work once more. Ryuji sat there with surprise written all over his face.

“Definitely irreplaceable,” Akira says looking at Ryuji’s blush that had taken over his cheeks.

Akira knew that Ryuji was happy to be with him, but hearing it from the guy was so much sweeter. He looked at the calf that he was massaging remembering Kamoshida and how he treated Ryuji. He wasn’t going to allow it to happen again, not to him. Each time he will see Ryuji he’ll be giving him a leg massage, he made this an internal promise to himself. He likes to see Ryuji being Ryuji. The strange part is that they’re only still in the beginning of their relationship, but he can already see himself spending the rest of his life with this one person.

“Ya know, I think you might have a leg fetish,” Ryuji’s voice breaks the quiet.

Akira chuckled with a small smile while glancing at Ryuji’s face then back down to the calf, “I might.”


End file.
